Facing Old Foes
by jackxsally4
Summary: Jun and Coraline have been kidnapped by Jack's long lost older brother: Slenderman! Slenderman has took them to another world! So the Skellington Family, The Rozen Maiden Dolls, Mecchan and Shelby must follow Slenderman there. They have to also save the trio for they're the Beldam's new victims! Will they be able to save their friends and frienemeies? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Missing

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Wait what do mean by missing Shinku"? I asked in shock. "Well I'm not too sure, I just woke up and opened my case to see a broken window and no Jun"!

Shinku explained with tears in her eyes. "They obviously were kidnapped I know a spell that will be able to tell us what happened last night". I said right before I casted the spell. It was called the camera bubble spell.

"Okay this will show us what happened last night". I told them. The first thing we saw was Slender Man just standing in front of Jun's window! "Jack how is

that possible I knew for a fact that he wasn't that tall when we first saw him"?Shinku asked. "It could be one of his abilities". Shelby replied.

Then we went back to watching the bubble. He stared at Jun for the next 20 minutes and after that, Slender Man broke the window and grabbed Jun with his tentacles! Then the camera changed to Coraline's window. Slender than did the exact same thing. And ran away from the house! The camera than changed to the top of Spiral Hill. Slender Man opened a portal and ran into it!

Then Shinku finally broke down sobbing completely full of tears. "No, no, no how are we ever going to find them now"? Shinku asked me. But I comforted her.

Then we all were about to head down stairs down for breakfast but my phone rang. "Oh, go ahead I'll be there soon". I said right before I picked up the

phone.

"Hello Nori"? I said for it was Nori who was calling me. "Hi Jack, Jack, w-what's going on ? I tried to call Jun but, he wouldn't pick his phone"! Nori asked me in her panic and worry. "Calm down but, he and a new friend on our little rescue team known as Coraline Jones, were kidnapped last night. You see, I got my family home but, it turned out it was Slender Man in disguise and the Other Mother. The Other Mother wasn't actually there but I have a hunch that if, we find her we'll find Slender Man, Jun, and Coraline". I began to explain.

"What, why and when did this happen"? Nori asked me full of surprised amusement. Then I explained why she was there. "Wow what a crazy coincidence, but how did she know about and to go to Halloween Town in the first place"? Nori asked so I explained the second story Coraline told us last night. "And the closest thing to an explanation we could get to, was she met an alternate me during the Oogie's revenge fiasco". I said to conclude my reply. "Oh, and that it wasn't Oogie who kidnapped my family, it turns out apparently it was my long lost older Brother, Slender Man, who did it"! I added.

"Oh, really well thanks for the update. I'm glad you got you family back and I know I really shouldn't be asking this but, what was Slender Man doing to Sally and Judy or at least from what you saw before you did you rescuing action plan? And also, are they doing okay"? Nori asked carefully. This was an obvious sign that she didn't want to upset me unintentionally. "Well they don't want to talk about what happened before me and the Rozen Maidens showed up but, after we sneakily hid as close to where Slender Man and Judy was, I saw Slender Man beating Judy up! But not to worry they're fine Nori". I replied sadly but reassuringly.

"Nori I promise we'll find him and Coraline. And I'll call you back once I know the answer to your question about why Coraline was originally here for. Well bye Nori and stay calm alright"? I said to make her feel better to know that we're never gonna give up on anyone who's in on this mission with me. "Alright Jack and, thank you". Nori said right before I hung up. Then I headed down to breakfast.

"Good morning everyone look I know you're wondering where Jun and Coraline are well, Slender Man took them through a portal. So, after breakfast, we're going to Spiral Hill". I explained as I sat down to eat. Then I saw Shelby do the strangest thing I've seen in these three days. Shelby was drinking her milk when right after I told them where we're going once breakfast was over, she spits the milk that was still in her mouth with a shocked expression, and then she smiled in excitement.

Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

The mention and the fact about walking up to the top of Spiral Hill, made me do a spit take! "Oh my gosh I always wanted to climb to the top of Spiral Hill if this day came"! I explained my spit take excitedly and Jack looked at me with a strange face. "Umm Shelby what was that"? Jack asked still confounded. "Oh sorry, you see it's called a spit take which, is when you're drinking something as someone says something so shocking that it causes you to spit your drink out". I explained to Jack happily since I always love seeing Jack when he's confused, curious, or interested because Jack always looks so adorable.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

So, then we all laughed. Then I decided to show them what I already showed Sally and Shinku in the camera bubble. Once it was over, they were either very

creeped out by Slender Man just watching the two for several minutes before taking them or, they just gasped. "I have a bad feeling about this but, we're

ready for whatever's thrown at us". Judy said to try and break the awkward silence.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

We all nodded in agreement. So, after we finished eating breakfast, we started our walk to Spiral Hill, then I remembered something I was going to tell the

others that was important! "Oh, guys that reminded me about something I noticed while fighting the trio. Well I was the first one to notice this. The trio didn't have their normal eyes". I said before I was interrupted. "Shelby what do you mean by that"? Judy asked me nervously. "Well they had BUTTON EYES"! I replied full of the creeps the sight of the trio gave me.

We're Now In Kanaria's P.O.V.

"Wait WHAT are you completely sure about this"? I asked for I saw the movie. With me knowing everything that I needed to know about the Beldam's process with her pray. "Yeah, I'm sure Kanaria, so you've seen the movie too, huh"? Shelby replied. "Yeah so, we both know what that would mean for the trio, am I right"? I asked Shelby trying hint her.

Shelby indeed did because, I could tell with the look of horror as she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Yes, that Lock Shock, and Barrel are the three kids that Coraline mentioned earlier. And they're the Other Mother's next and newest victims as her pray". Shelby said eventually. This made Jack, Judy, Sally and, the Rozen Maiden Dolls gasp with a mix of shock, expectancy, and disgust now knowing they have to save the evilest children and also most loyal to Oogie that they've ever known, well according to what they told me and their demeaner as they did.

"No way, now we have to save the trio and as much as I don't want to, how do we even do that when they've already got buttons sewn into their eyes by the Other Mother"? Shelby asked to point out that even I didn't think about that little, but vital detail of information about the Bledam. "Oh, that is a good point that I didn't even think about because that's the one detail about what happens to her pray and the process of it I always somehow forget." I replied apologetically. "Well that's understandable since it's not fully explained clearly about after the children got the buttons sewn into their eyes. Well, except for the fact that they were stuck in her web for the rest of their short-lived lives since it's obvious that however and even what those ghost children said means, kills them in the process"! Shelby said reassuringly. Though, I wasn't catching on to the thing that the ghost children said that she was talking about.

We're Now In Suiseiseki's P.O.V.

"And what did the ghost children say that you're talking about "? I asked so I was in the same place of understanding that the others seemed to have been. "Oh, where they said together in unison: "and ate up our lives" of course". Shelby replied. "Oh yeah that's true. Man, I wished they would've been clearer on what that quote meant even if, it was a word for word direct quote from the original book. And yes, it's obvious they were one of those movie script writers, where they're doing one for a film adaptation of a book and decided to add direct quotes for the fans of book already who would've had high expectations". I said in realization on Shelby's observations of something I didn't know that I truly noticed during my first viewing until now.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Well if things go in the way for the plan I'm thinking of then will force the answer out the Other Mother as an opportunity to allow us to spare her, after we've for certain, defeated them to the point where they have no choice but to surrender". I said feeling a tactionive imagination. "Great idea Shelby but, what's the second option if this mission doesn't end up turning into the setup needed for it to lead to that"? Jack asked all of us. "Humm...Oh do you know a spell for seeing into their memories"? I asked him and Judy. "We're afraid not but hopefully we'll find someone who can depending on which world they went to". Jack replied sadly.

I was going to tell them I know who could though, not personally. However, I didn't want to make assumptions until we were in the world Slender Man took our

friends. That also includes knowing where we are and if we can make any friends or become allies to whoever lives in this world. So, the rest of the of the walk to the cemetery, was silent. "Oh my gosh we're standing in person in front of the iconic hill Spiral Hill itself and it looks even more beautiful and romantic in person too"! I said right before we began our ascent to the top. Once we were on top of it, I couldn't help it and squealed as I took it in and taking a look at the gorgeous view that standing on top of Spiral Hill provides.

"Wow I'm actually standing on the most iconic thing of nature in the movie"! I exclaimed gleefully. The others nodded in agreement. Then we saw Jack took three steps ahead of us and used his magic to summon a magical scanner. Jack seemed to have been scanning were the portal once was.

Then he walked back over to us with a smile but, I still could tell that he was confused under that signature smile. "Well there's good news and bad news.

The good news is that I know the name of the world where Slender Man took them to. The bad news is that, I have no knowledge on this world and for this kind of teleportation spell to work, is being able to picture what the world of my choosing and me being there". Jack explained to us. "Its name is Equestria". Jack announced.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the second book of this trilogy. And I know it's a weird place to stop at as a cliff hanger but,

this is serves as a prologue and setup for the story. By the way that person my "Rozen Maiden" OC was thinking of who could help with the memory spell idea

she told the others was: An Epheidan


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving In Equestria

We're Still In Shelby's P.O.V.

"So, do any of you know a lot about Equestria"? Jack us kindly. I couldn't believe it we were about to enter the amazing world OF EQUESTRIA! So, my shot right up. "Oh boy do I, this is going to be so awesome! Well it's a world full of talking and magical ponies, unicorns, and pegasi, also winged unicorns known as Alicorns! And so much more like, dragons"! I replied as I couldn't hide my excitement about this concept that's actually happening in just a few moments!

"I still can't believe we're going there as the same as Halloween Town, I've always dreamed of somehow some day of going there"! I said as I started to verbally calm down. "Wow how fascinating, and at the same time never thought I'd here that. Let's just hope that's enough for it to work". Jack said right before snapping his fingers to activate the spell. One moment we were on Spiral Hill, the next we we're in EQUESTRIA even though everypony was staring at us, I was even able to control my fangirl screams. "Jack good news WE MADE IT WOOHOO"! I said as calmly as I possible.

"Great but where are we specifically"? Jack asked me. "We my friends, are in the Crystal Empire. Which is so cool because, my favorite pony family rules over it"! I said in extra disbelief and yet this made it more real to me.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

They were too busy talking that they failed to notice that all the crystal ponies, as well as tourists were running and screaming in fear and panic. For they were terrified of the humans, dolls, and the Skellington family, but they were terrified most of all of Jack Skellington. Meanwhile at the castle, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were watching over their baby daughter Princess Flurry Heart in Flurry's nursery. When a crystal guard carefully came in painting from fear and exhaustion. They were startled but, they ran over to him.

We're Now In Princess Cadence's P.O.V.

"Oh, me are you alright? What's wrong? What happened or what's going on"? I asked in concern and worry. "Yeah it's just I ran as fast as I could so I could alert you right away. You see strange creatures just appeared not too far from the library, out of nowhere! All the crystal ponies and tourists are in an uproar of fear and panic, running and screaming all over the place!"! The guard reported to us.

This concerned me for my subjects and our Daughter's safety So, my protective instincts took over and I could see this was the same case for Shining Armor.

"Before you lead us to them please tell me if you know what any kind of creatures they are or at least the ones you can identify"? I commanded kindly of the guard. "Well there was two humans that don't look like the ones Princess Twilight described that were from Canterlot High, two skeletons one of them is a

teenager from what I can assume she has blood red hair. While the other is a male skeleton, he's very tall and skinny wearing a pinstriped suit with a bat-like bow tie. I'm not so sure about the tiny girls though". The guard concluded.

We're Now In Prince Shining Armor's P.O.V.

Okay that really made me go by instinct even more strongly. "Take us to them right away! We're not intending to harm them just keep them from fighting back to avoid somepony from getting hurt. Am I understood"? I asked the guard so we wouldn't have miscommunication once we got to them. "I understand you completely your Highness, The guard replied respectfully.

We're Now In Princess Cadence's P.O.V.

After a few minutes, I could clearly see these strange beings and they looked like a threat so my plan stayed the same. At least the part to keep them from attacking. Me and Shining Armor charged at them. "STOP THIS AT ONCE"! shouted over to them so they could hear me. At this point I was about five steps away

from them. And they truly a sight that all three of us beheld.

After I stopped gaping at them in shock, I started to activate my horn and got my firm face back on. "If you hurt anypony we'll-"! I started to say when all of sudden, the girl with dark brown hair with the shirt that somehow had the skeleton man and the Frankenstein woman on it, stood in between us and the other ones with her. "Wow wait please calm down Princess Cadence, and Prince Shining Armor, it's alright we're on your side so, we don't mean any harm. In fact, I'm you and your Daughter's biggest fan"! she said and she said the last sentence quietly into mine and Shining Armor's ears. My guard almost went down but they were obviously so, how did she know us and how is it even possible to have a fan of us with that previous note?

We're Now In Prince Shining Armor's P.O.V.

I was still getting a bad vibe from them and stepped forward. "I don't know if I believe that, unless you can show me some proof". I demanded while Cadence

slowly deactivated her magic which confused me. "So, can you prove it or- Ahh what the"? I was just then almost taken the blow of a different looking skeleton's dangerous boney fingers! Just then these strangers got in between the skeletons now. and me and Cadence. They all got in a fighting stance with strange slimy things that I assumed to be their weapons, but at last no more skeletons appeared, there were eighteen skeletons in total!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

We all got in front of the royal ponies and I quickly looked back at them with a serious smile. "Well I guess this how we'll do it. This will prove to every pony that we're definitely on your side". I told them kindly and then I looked directly in front of me again. "Also, get inside somewhere for shelter please. For it's too dangerous to stay outside and hurry, we handle this. So hide while we take care of this". Jack strongly urged them to do so, and

thankfully they gave heed to this and ran inside as quickly as they could.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

After I made sure everypony and was certain they all were safely indoors, I got into my fighting stance as well. "Well this is it, time to test our soul robbers out for real"! I exclaimed to the non-Halloween Town citizens but, with an exception for Sally. They nodded in agreement and full excitement. Then we fought them off and we were pretty good if I do say so myself.

Me and Micchan picked our group of Skeletons up and slammed them on the ground repeatedly without allowing our soul robbers to let go in between the slams.

Jack and Judy were doing the move where Jack would say "I am the pumpkin King HA, HA, HA, HA" in the game. And Sally and the Rozen Maiden Dolls hit them

with whatever effective attacks they had. And MAN was Sally really bringing the ex Oogie soldiers DOWN! So, we continued this for the next five minutes,

before they were finally defeated.

"Alright everypony, it's safe to come out now". I said reassuringly and they all started to crowd us. But Cadence had some guards to keep them at bay, as she And Shining Armor walked galloped back over to us. "Wow we did great for our first battle with these on tough enemies compared to the trio. And that was extremely fun"! I exclaimed as the guards struggled to keep the ponies at a good distance. "We totally showed them not to mess us especially and/or

with innocent citizens like that And Dad if you couldn't get a good view, You Should have seen Mom she was totally knocking those baddiens into the next

century"! Judy said and she even high fived me.

Jack grabbed both of his girls and all three of them laughed joyfully and it was so sweet to watch. "Oh of course I saw you Sally! And you were amazing out

there. I knew you could and can do this! I love you both so much"! Jack said and then he kissed Judy on the forehead and then Jack kissed Sally passionately!

"Aww so adorable"! the ponies and the rest of us said as Jack kissed Sally.

"Why thank you and we're so very sorry for this misunderstanding". Princess Cadence said as they finished walking and were in front of us specifically Jack. "Hey, don't worry about it". Jack said and then he leaned down and to both of the royal couple's ear but I still could hear what he said. "Besides I'm use to it with me not only being the infamous Pumpkin King but also The Master of fright". I heard Jack say to them. Then Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor laughed in delight and at his, but it's so true, humor and Jack laughed along with them.

Then we all gathered together in a somewhat circle. "Well I'm The Pumpkin King Jack Skellington of Halloween Town and The Master of Fright"! Jack said which left the ponies with confused looks on their faces. "Um what is Halloween Town cause it sounds interesting"? Princess Cadence asked. "Well you know how you

celebrate Nightmare Night"? I asked them to which than they nodded.

"Well Halloween is like the humans' version of that, but celebrates fear itself, but in a fun way. Halloween Town is where the sources for the Holiday comes from". I explained to them happily. "Wow that's amazing but, that means Jack is". Princess Cadence started to say before Shining Armor finished her sentence for her. "The king of the holiday itself! This is absolutely incredible"! Shining Armor exclaimed at the fact as Jack confirmed this with a nod.

"Hi, I'm The Pumpkin Queen as well as Jack's Wife Sally Skellington". Sally said sweetly. Cadence then said something very carefully. "Sally it's nice to meet you and don't take this the wrong way but, what is your kind called because I can't put my hoof on it?" Cadence asked. "Well I'm a ragdoll which is exactly what Frankenstein was, as an example". Sally explained.

"And I'm their Daughter and The Pumpkin Princes Judy Skellington, as well as the future Master of Fright and Pumpkin Queen"! Judy said proudly. "Wow that's amazing"! Princess Cadence exclaimed. "And we both have verily similar family circumstances one blood royal parent one non-royal blood, and we both have only one child a Daughter who is the air to the throne"! Prince Shining Armor noticed about their two families. In fact, he made do a "now that I think about it" realization for it is so true.

"Well me and my sisters are the seven Rozen Maiden Dolls. I'm the first doll Suigintou". Suigintou said. "I'm the second doll as well as the smartest of the all the Rozen Maidens Kanaria". Kanaria said. "I'm Suiseiseki, the third and older twin sister of the fourth doll Souseiseki". Suiseiseki said. "I'm the 5th doll Shinku". Shinku said. "And I'm the 7th Rozen Maiden Doll Kirakishou". Kirakishou said. "It's nice to meet you". Prince Shining Armor said.

"So, you're basically magical living dolls right"? Princess Cadence asked curiously. "You are right on"! Kanaria replied excitedly. "Cool but if there are seven of you, than where is the fourth and sixth dolls"? Prince Shining Armor asked with concern. "Well they are like in a Rozen Maiden's version of a coma but, the thing that allows us to speak, move, eat, and drink was taken away from them temporarily at least until I can find out where they went and then return them to the dolls that they belong to. They are called Rosa Mysticas". Shinku explained in the most understandable way possible.

"Well good luck on that". Princess Cadence said sweetly. "Thanks Princess Cadence I'll need it". Shinku said getting more confidence. "Well I'm Shelby the Medium of Kirakishou which me and her are what gives the dolls the energy to activate their magical powers outside of the dream world. And a huge fan of

your family"! I said and pointed to Micchan as the other Medium.

"And I'm Micchan the Medium of Kanaria". Mecchan explained. "Well for those who don't know, I'm Princess Cadence of The Crystal Empire". Princess Cadence said. "And I married into royalty but only for Cadence, what humans call in their terminology, as a person. I'm Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's Husband". Prince Shining Armor said.

"It's such an honor to meet you both Princess Cadence and Shining Armor"! I said while, the others nodded in agreement. "Well the honor is all ours. But how"?Princess Cadence asked still confused on that note. "Well there's a confirmed theory called the "Tooniverse Theory", which was believed that every animated: show, movie, and book has their own world with things on and off camera have happened. Which these worlds make up the Tooniverse. Then this was confirmed by us, and on how I already know you, each world can watch/ read the content of the worlds except the one they are unless you go to any of the other worlds and asked to watch it with them or read it". explained thoroughly.

"Wow that's incredible but, what form are we in outside of this world"? Princess Cadence asked me. "You're in the form of a tv show called "My Little Pony:

Friendship is Magic". Which has a surprising not only in numbers but also the status of the fandom following of it because, it pushed passed boundaries that some rude humans find us weird or just plain unnatural and judge us and the show when they haven't even seen it. So those haters have no idea what they're even talking about in reality". I concluded.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

As soon as Shelby was finished, a flying baby pony flew right into my arms. This made everyone/everypony gasp and turned around. And then laughed probably about how sweet this moment was. "Why hello there little one. Who's little filly is this"? I asked in the instinct as a father and thanks to her cuteness.

"Oh, we're her parents, that little beautiful filly is Princess Flurry Heart. She's also the air to the throne of not only The Crystal Empire but, also the future Princess of Love, and my goodness she's never reacted so fondly to somepo- uh I mean someone the same day she meets them". Princess Cadence said in

surprise and content.

"Well I guess that she must know or at least think I'm really special". I said as I gently brushed through her purple-pink and sky-blue mane which, made her giggle and it was such an adorable giggle. "She is beautiful and, I'm still in shock that she likes me already. Well it's so nice to meet you too Princess Flurry Heart". I told Princess Cadence which, when I talked to Princess Flurry Heart I carefully as not scare her, put my skeletal nose against hers as I shook my skull from right to left like, what I did with Judy when she was a baby. And man did that take me to back in those days as a Father. Then I allowed Princess Flurry Heart to fly back over to her mother.

"Oh, and I still need to know what brings you here because I can tell it's something more than to meet your favorite characters". Shining Armor requested playfully but also seriously. "Well our friends Jun who is Shinku and Suiseiseki's Medium, and Coraline who's from a different world entirely from all of us, were kidnapped by Slender Man. You see last night I discovered that Slender Man is my now vengeful, long lost older brother. Well I used a spell to see what happened last night and here it is". I replied right before showing them what exactly happened to them that we knew of so far. "Oh, my, that's creepy and terrible, I'm so sorry about that look you can stay in the castle with us until you know where they are and you have a plan and you know what he's planning". Princess Cadence afford us.

"Well that's very kind of you but we can find out that information about our foes right now. So, observe this with us". I said as I made a new camera bubble

appear. "Wow this is horrible". Princess Cadence exclaimed after the bubble finished showing us all it possibly could at this point.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: The Camera Bubble

We're Now In Slender Man's P.O.V

I entered a dark room with Jun and Coraline were knocked out and were being held in my tentacles. "Oh Beldam, look who I brought you". I called out to her.

Then I saw her walk out of the shadows and into the light where I could see her as she gasped when she realized who I brought to her. "WOW YOU ACTUALLY

BROUGHT ME CORALINE! And a new prey as well! But how did you run into Coraline who's my mortal enemy"? The Beldam asked in total shock and joy. "She sensed

something involving you and Halloween Town was up so she followed her instincts and they lead her to Oogie's lair which is coincidentally where I was at the

same time". I explained.

"So, explain to me how you captured her please"? The Beldam asked me. "Well she and the boy's friends were staying the night in Jack's house. So, I waited for them all to be in deep sleep. Then I broke their windows and grabbed them with my tentacles and made a portal to get back here". I said finishing my story. For which then the Beldam took Coraline's soul robber and Jun's phone and put it somewhere.

Author's Note: Within the view of the bubble the Beldam doing this was "of screen" if you will.

We're Now In The Beldam's P.O.V

I looked down to see this boy who was my next prey. I had a good feeling he wouldn't be any trouble. "Ha, ha, ha, Ooh he is perfect prey. Now to wake him up". I said before slapping him awake. "Huh? W-what the! No y-you're the Beldam! Well you can't fool me into falling into your traps you spider witch"! The boy exclaimed in fear and then in anger. "Impossible how could he know-" before finishing that statement I knocked him out again. "Who I am when he's never even seen me before"? I asked to no one in particular.

"Well with a quick memory swipe it shouldn't happen again and at least you still have your more valuable prize"! Slender Man reassured me. Then that thought made me laugh victoriously. "Well get them to their sleeping arrangements please"? I asked him. Then he nodded and left with them. While he was doing that, I began brainstorming for the best plan.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter but I hope this story is still engaging to you anyway!


	4. Chapter 4: The Crystal Castle

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

After the bubble vanished, there was an eerie silence. "Oh my, this is worse than I thought"! I exclaimed when something happened out of our view. "What kind of magic was that"? Princess Cadence asked me in awe. "Well it's the same as a sorcerer but is part of the Halloween Town bloodline just like my Pumpkin fire. Now Shining Armor do you or anypony here recognize that place they were in"? said so we could find them faster.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Yes, the old changeling hive! But I know someone who can help"! Shining Armor replied taken this extremely seriously. And I knew why since it was ex Queen Chrysalis' hive. Shining Armor then summoned a quill and a piece of paper and said what he wrote out loud as he was writing it.

"Dear King Thorax, we need you to come to the Crystal Empire to escort some new friends to the old Changeling hive to save their two kidnapped friends from their foes Slender Man and- um who was that woman"? Shining Armor asked Jack. "The Beldam she was Coraline's biggest foe from the past". Jack explained. "The Beldam who was a foe from a human girl named Coraline's past, from Prince Shining Armor". Shining Armor concluded. Then he used his magic to send the letter to King Thorax.

I just hope I don't cringe at his new appearance for I'm just getting used to it. "There it's on its way to King Thorax but, you'll have to just wait and see why he can be a great help to your rescue team. For now, please come with us". Shining Armor explained to us. I couldn't wait to see the castle in person as I saw that's where they were taking us.

On the way there, I talked to best pony/Princess, Princess Cadence and petted Flurry Heart at the same time! "Man, I always said and still say you're the best princess and it's true since you had such crazy, wild, and of course Epic adventures". I told her and she laughed happily. In the front, I saw Jack walk up to be walking right next to Shining Armor. "So Shining Armor, do you know how long it'll be until King Thorax arrives"? We all heard Jack asked and we shut up instantly so we could know that as well. "He should be here around noon tomorrow". Shining Armor replied.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Then Judy walked up to Jack with a very concerning look on her skull. "Thank you, Prince Shining Armor. But Oh, Daddy those vile beasts terrify me! So how do I expect myself to face them again let alone fight them"? Judy asked Jack in tears cuddling into her father at the side of his ribs and Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing Judy closer to his ribs comfortingly.

"SSHH don't worry my sweet girl don't worry Daddy's here. And you can face them because you're strong and have many people by your side to support you". Jack replied softly in his fatherly tone. "Thanks Dad I needed that. I love you so much Dad"! Judy said as she wiped her tears away and then jumped and hugged her father. "I love you too Princess Ha, ha, ha"! Jack said happily knowing he had his family back.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Then we entered the castle which surprised myself that I was able to pay attention to where I was going, as I was in absolute joy at the castle's beauty and largeness. We finally stopped in the throne room! "Wow this castle is absolutely glorious in person"! I exclaimed as I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why thank you Shelby". Princess Cadence said happily. "So, while we wait why don't you tell us more about your worlds"? Shining Armor suggested eagerly.

And we did once we were finished, they had a sparkle of wonder in their eyes. "Wow that's incredible"! Princess Cadence said to end the silence in the room. "Hey how about I give you tour of the Empire"? Princess Cadence asked us. "That would be amazing"! I said instantly!

"Well let's see Humm but, before we start the tour, I'll need to turn you all into ponies and that um ghost dog into a little white dog". Cadence said and we all turned around and gasped in surprise. For we saw Zero there.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Why Zero did you follow us all the way here"? Jack asked with his signature smile. Zero nodded happily. "Splendid well Zero please meet our new friends Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor, and their daughter Princess Flurry Heart". Jack said. And of course, Zero flew up Shining Armor first, Princess Cadence next and, finally Princess Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart really liked Zero a lot as he played with her.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"So, wait did you say PONIES because I made a pony OC". I told her as I showed her the picture that I took of it. "Wow but one change we need to do is do you want to be a unicorn or a Pegasus"? Princess Cadence asked. "Oh, right well a unicorn so I can hold things that would usually be held by my hands please"? I requested.

"Of course, now are you all ready to get ponified"? Princess Cadence asked the others with enthusiasm! "Yeah let's do this thing"! They all replied and made Princesses: Cadence and Flurry Heart giggle in amusement. "Well alright and, don't worry you won't feel any pain or it feeling weird". Princess Cadence reassured us. Then Princess Cadence casted the spell.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

When they saw these new friends in their pony forms, Princess Cadence gasped in delight when she saw the spell worked and went perfectly. Jack was still a skeleton but in a pony shape, with his pinstriped suit, his cutie mark was a flaming jack-o-lantern that looks almost exactly like the one that the Halloween Holiday Door has as its door and, now he had a bony looking unicorn horn since he wouldn't have fingers to cast spells with, and he also had skeletal wings since he was royalty. Sally was now a rag pony doll, her cutie mark was a red heart with stitches practically keeping it together, and she also was a unicorn. Judy was also a skeleton version of an alicorn with her signature outfit still on her, and her cutie mark was a Spider web with the words: "Happy Halloween" written in the center of the web, it was something like Charlotte could do and did to save Wilber, and there was even a spider on the left righthand corner positioned so it was look in the exact direction of the words in it! The family looked amazing.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Suigintou was a navy blue, Pegasus. She still had all the joints that porcelain doll would have, the wings were still black. And she still, l had/wearing, her accessories so, I could see her abdomen is not missing. Which made my theory about the end of season two correct: that when Rozen brought the dolls that were defeated by Barasuishou, when he was tending to Suigintou's dress and making sure it was neat and straight, Rozen touched where her abdomen should be and it was hard to see, however I believed that Rozen made her whole when bring Suigintou back for the third time. Anyway, she still looked like a doll but normal pony size, and her cutie mark looked like red paint splattered on her flank in the shape of her flank, with a black rose that was a little ways to the right, but close enough to the center of the cutie mark to have the red behind it. Kanaria was a yellow unicorn, with her headdress, and a violin as her cutie mark. Suiseiseki was a green earth pony, she also was still wearing her accessories, and her cutie mark was a watering can that was made of gold-like metal. Shinku was a red unicorn, still wearing her bonnet, and her cutie mark was a red heart with black-as-night rose vines all around it and those vines led the center of the heart near the top to a black-as-night rose. And Kirakishou was a light pink unicorn, she still was wearing her accessories, and a the whitest rose I have ever seen.

We're Now In Princess Cadence's P.O.V.

Shelby was the unicorn version of the image she showed me. She had a magenta coat, long brown mane and tail with pink and teal highlights, with jewelry that were also magenta and teal, and her cutie mark was a black eighth note. Micchan was a blue unicorn, with her glasses, and her cutie mark was a camera. Finally, Zero was a very cute, and white chihuahua. "Wow you guys look amazing and ready to go! So, I also added a special feature, when you want to be human or natural form, just think as yourselves as that and, if you want to turn into ponies again then think as yourselves as ponies". I explained to them happily and then they nodded and we left to begin our tour.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: The Tour and Friendly Chat

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait I had taken a break from the typing portion of this chapter with school starting and not sure where to end this chapter at a good place in the plot. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

We're Now Shelby's In P.O.V.

"Wow being a pony is so cool"! I exclaimed and then, I saw Jack going into thought suddenly, at what I could only guess, was from the mention of my comment. "Hmmm, this is could be useful, we'll have the element of surprise with this new ability"! Jack said in realization. "That's brilliant Jack! Now see that statue over there"? Princess Cadence said as she pointed to a crystal statue. "Wow totally see it". Jack said in awe at the beautiful statue of a dragon in a heroic pose.

"Wow it actually looks beautiful in real life man, how ironic since when watching the show, it made me to do this". I said and then face palmed in the pony style. "Oh, and why is that Shelby"? Princess Cadence asked with confusion written all over her face. "Well it gives Spike's ego a reason to boast, and it makes me cringe but, it really is amazing". I replied with a smile. "Ha, ha, ha, yeah I know what you're talking about completely". Princess Cadence said in realization.

"Well who is Spike anyway"? Jack asked me not getting mine and Princess Cadence's conversation. "Oh, he's a baby dragon who's the assistant of my little sister in law. Her name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship". Princess Cadence replied. "Spike has this statue for saving The Crystal Empire from a unicorn of darkness. His name was King Sombra". I added to that.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Why was he considered a king"? Jack said suspiciously. "Oh well a thousand years ago he took the empire over but, before he was defeated he hid The Crystal Heart, erased all memories of it ever existing from the crystal ponies, and finally put a curse on the empire. It caused The Crystal Empire and the crystal ponies to vanish into thin air for the next a thousand years". Princess Cadence finished in her reply. "Wow that's so sad well at least it's back safe and sound". Jack said reassuringly.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Yeah and now I'd like you see something you probably didn't notice earlier". Princess Cadence said excitedly. She led us back to the castle and stopped in front of something beyond beautiful. "I-Is that"? I asked in disbelief. "Yep this my friends, I present to you The Crystal Heart"! Princess said enthusiastically. "Wow it's awesome"! Then we all went back inside.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"So, what did you think"? Princess Cadence asked happily, after they turned back into their original forms. "It's amazing Princess Cadence"! Jack said full of wonder. "It's so beautiful"! Both Judy and Sally said in awe. "I'm glad you think so"! Now I've been wondering what caused you all to meet"? Princess Cadence asked. Then Jack explained about his time in Jun, Micchan, Shelby, Nori, and the Rozen Maiden dolls' world. Jack laughed at the memory as he told them about his dream world adventure with Suiseiseki. The ones who heard this story for the first time, laughed happily at it once he finished that story. "Oh, Jack/Dad, we're so sorry you had that horrible nightmare but, we're back together! And it's a wonderful feeling". Sally and Judy explained with joyful and loving tears in their eyes as they attacked Jack in a family group hug. "Aww girls I love you too with the bottom of my heart"! Jack said sweetly and the others all allowed out their so-adorable or so-sweet awws.

Then Jack continued and now we are where his foes true identity was revealed. "He said that he's my long lost older brother oh and last night however, before I went to bed and the others were asleep, I looked him up in the family tree book and found out he's 2 centuries removed since the ageing of the

undead is complicated, when compared to a mortal's. Now I already knew why, it was because he wasn't fire retardant let alone a skeleton. You see we have traditional closing Halloween night musical with it ending with the Pumpkin King and/or Pumpkin Princess who was born as a skeleton or some other fire-retardant creature, dressed like a scarecrow that looks just like my "Pumpkin King" form. It starts with them sitting on a straw horse with behemoth pulling us towards the town square, next is to take a torch from the crowd, put the flame in their mouth and dance on the horse, third is to jump into the

fountain at the center of the town square". Jack said as he made a visual of him doing it the year he discovered Christmas Town.

"Wait how is it that you didn't hit your head er I mean skull? Because it looks way too shallow for you to me". Princess Cadence asked in confusing shock. "Well there is a little tunnel that leads to an opening that I stand in. There is a little hidden platform that would be under my feet and, it works kind of like an elevator. So anyway, the last part is them rising out of the fountain in the vampire pose and then does an ending dramatic finale pose". Jack said to finish off the explanation of the procedure of the traditional part that the Pumpkin king or Queen, and/or Princess play in it.

"Oh, that's awesome! So please continue"? Princess Cadence asked kindly. "So Slender was supposed to be king but, not only because of the fire tradition but also when I was born and saw that I was a skeleton. Which by the way is how it normally works for the Halloween royal family's descendants. So, they decided that I would be their air and this made Slender run away and that's why he is two centuries removed in the book". Jack said in conclusion.

Princess Cadence got a serious and suspicious look on her face. "So, let me guess he's back for revenge". Princess Cadence said with a critical tone. "Exactly, how did you predict that"? Jack asked, for he was taken aback by this. "Queen Chrysalis, well nowadays, she's known as ex Queen Chrysalis of the changelings, did the exact same thing! It was to what we believe to been her way to cope with the fact of her failure from her invasion of Canterlot during our wedding. You see she replaced Cadence so she could marry and could make weak by feeding on my love for Cadence". Shining Armor replied.

"For her revenge plot, she ponynapped me and my family as well as the other three Princesses, their names are Celestia, Luna who is the younger sister to Princess Celestia are my adopted aunts, and Twilight Sparkle who is my little sister in law. Queen Chrysalis also ponynapped Twilight's six friends. These friends are or at least were the barriors of the Elements Of Harmony which are our strongest weapons. But thankfully a unicorn named Starlight Glimmer saved us with the help of her friends. A friendly changeling named Thorax who is the new king of the now reformed changelings, a unicorn named Trixie, and the spirit of chaos named Discord". Princess Cadence said and then Discord appeared.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Discord and Later That Night

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Did I hear my name? Oh, sorry for barging in like this but, I just can't help but show up when I'm brought up in a conversation". Discord said enthusiastically. "Oh, it's okay come meet these new friends of ours that we met just this morning". Princess Cadence reassured welcomely to Discord.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Why hello Discord, I'm Pumpkin King Jack Skellington of Halloween Town which, is the birthplace of the holiday itself". I said enthusiastically as I walked over to shake Discord's lion paw. Discord then shook my bony hand. "It's a pleasure but, WOW I'm so used to being the 2nd tallest creature in all of Equestria right below a full-grown dragon"! Discord exclaimed for he only came up to my abdomen. "Well I'm the tallest in Halloween Town too". I said. "Halloween is the human's version of Nightmare Night, where we celebrate anything spooky. Just so you know". I added realizing that, if I didn't explain this to Discord I would've left him standing there confused unintentionally.

We're Now In Discord's P.O.V.

"Wow that's amazing"! I exclaimed in awe. "Well back to our conversation, crazy huh? But don't worry I get that a lot, that I'm much taller than they're

expecting, no offense of course, but hey being the tallest creature in the room doesn't really matter anyway am I right my unique friend"! Jack said in conclusion and reassured, to which I High-fived Jack in happy agreement. "Hi, Discord I'm Jack's Wife Queen Sally Skellington, Queen nowadays since I married Jack. But, I love Jack for everything else more than him being royalty". The ragdoll woman now I knew was called Sally, said as Sally was gently and lightly shaking my lion paw next. "It's nice to meet you Sally". I said kindly.

We're Now In Sally's P.O.V.

"Wow I have been meaning to say this sooner but, Sally you just like Shining Armor and my marriage. He married into it but, it was because of me as a pony not, a Princess"! Princess Cadence pointed out in astonishment and realization. "Wow talk about a role reversal"! I said in shock but, still happily at the parallels, even lightly giggling as I said this. "And I'm their Daughter Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington, the future not only the Queen of Halloween, but also Master Of Fright"! Judy said happily as she shook Discord's lion paw. "Wow you a perfect and beautiful spitting image of your parents"! Discord said sweetly. "Why thank you, you're very kind". Judy said. Then we finished introductions.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

We then explained everything to Discord and he was completely invested in every single detail of our worlds' lore heck, he was lying on his stomach, his head rested in his eagle claw and lion paw, with anime eyes and wagging his snake tail. All of this made him look like an ADORABLE PUPPY and, AAW I thought look SUPER cute, but thankfully I was able to keep it from interrupting the story being told as well as calm too. Once we finished we heard a strange beeping and then Discord stood back up on two legs looking down a watch on his eagle claw. "Oh, it's that time already huh must've lost track of time. Well it was nice getting to know about your literally out of this world friends and I wish you luck on your rescue mission because I have to be at Fluttershy's cottage for our weekly tea visit"! Discord exclaimed. "Bye and thank you". Jack said and then, Discord snapped his eagle claws and in a flash of white light disappeared.

"Aww Fluttershy and Discord are so cute when they're hanging out together like for their weekly tea"! I said for I couldn't keep it in my head any longer. "Um who's Fluttershy"? Jack asked me. I then explained who Fluttershy is. "Wow I now see what you mean, I wouldn't put it past them"! Jack said happily with a nervous laugh.

"Wow you and Discord have some odd similarities"! Shining Armor said in realization. "You said it! Well let's get some rest". Jack suggested. We all then turned into our pony forms. "We assumed the beds are for pony sized guests correct? Well don't worry about the Rozen Maiden Dolls for they will sleep in their cases". I asked them. "Indeed well, follow me and I'll show you to your sleeping quarters". Cadence said and we all broke off to our assigned guest rooms.

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V.

Later that night, I went into Shinku's dream world. She was sipping her tea when I came in. "Oh, Suigintou what brings you here"? Shinku asked me. I could tell while we were on the tour, that you're worried about Jun. So, I came here to tell you this. Well from what I saw in the camera bubble he'll make it while he has to wait for us to back him up. Same for Coraline, for I can see she's super smart, clever, and tough for an almost young woman". I said to Shinku.

Then a smile formed on Shinku's face. "Humm thanks Suigintou, you're absolutely right". Shinku said now feeling calm. "You're very welcome Shinku. Well, I going to head back so are you going to be okay"? I asked her full of concern and care. "Yes, I'll be just fine, good night sister". Shinku said happily. "Good night Shinku, well we sure have a big day ahead of us". I said as I started to head back to the real world. Meanwhile in the old changeling hive, Slender Man and the Beldam were talking.

We're Now In The Beldam's P.O.V.

"So, what do we do with them since they know who you really are"? Slender asked me. "Because you said it wouldn't work if they don't love you, back right"? Slender Man added. I then looked over to our captives who were knocked out and in a dungeon cell. "Humm Oh I know, you can make people forget memories, right"? I asked as an idea formed in my mind. "Right. Oh, I see what you're thinking! I'm on it"! Slender exclaimed in reply.

Then Slender walked over to the cell door. He then woke them up carefully. Then he used his brainwashing powers on them. Then Slender knocked them out

again. "There now they won't remember who you are and who her new friends are with, the exception of Jun. So, how do we trick them"? Slender asked me in

confusion. "I can turn this hive into what they want like I did back in the web which was my original world, it's one of my powers". I explained to him happily. I then whistled to call a drone. Then Drone 6 flew into the room.

"Drone 6 I need you to take the form of the one Jun loves the most okay"? I requested of Drone 6. "Yes, my Queen". Drone 6 said as he saluted me. He then flew over to Jun and used the spell that tells him who he loves the most. "It seems to be a living doll named Shinku your highness". Drone 6 explained to me with a puzzled look on his face. "Well to bad so, just do it please"? I asked with a begging tone. "As you wish my Queen". Drone said reluctantly. "Excellent Drone 6. Will it's fun time tomorrow"! I exclaimed and then me and Slender headed off to bed.

We're Now In Kanaria's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep so I woke up my sisters. Then we walked out of Mecchan's room and snuck down the hall. We carefully entered into Jack's room. We decided to enter Shinku's Dream World for we knew we need to talk to her. Then we gently floated down and gently landed on the ground. "Huh what are you doing here"? Shinku asked us. "Well Kanaria here woke us up and told us to come with her"! Suiseiseki exclaimed angrily! "Well I wanted to ask all of you, if you have any attack and rescue plan ideas? Because I have like three but, I want to hear yours first." I told them.

Then Suigintou stepped forward. "Well how about we take on Slender and Jack can take on the Beldam While Shelby, Mecchan, and Sally get Jun and Coraline to

a place where they can help fight"! Suigintou suggested and she totally shocked me! "HEY that was MY idea"! I exclaimed in annoyance! "Really oh I'm so sorry for unintentionally taking your idea". Suigintou said apologetically. "It's okay because we have the same idea, okay now who's with me"? I asked so we were on the same page. "Yeah let's do it". They all said happily.

Then Shinku walked to be in front of us. "Now can you all get out of my dream PLEASE"? Shinku exclaimed in annoyance. "Okay, okay, sorry"! We all said as we

rushed out of Shinku's Dream world. "Let's hope Jack agrees with this plan. Because even being the smartest of the Rozen Maidens I can't think of a better plan and, that's saying something". I said once we were in the hall. "Yeah no kidding". Suiseiseki said in agreement. "Well let's get some rest on it goodnight my sisters". Kirakishou advised. "Goodnight Kirakishou". We all said as we all went back to bed.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan And Training

We're Starting In Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. So, I got out of bed, transformed back to my skeletal true form. Dusted of my suit and straightened my bat

bowtie. Then I left my room to see Princess Cadence walking down the hall but stopped to see me. "Good morning Jack, did you sleep well"? Princess Cadence

asked me. "Why yes and good morning to you too Princess Cadence". I said in reply as we started walking down the hall.

"Oh, and please just call me Cadence Jack". Princess Cadence said humbly. "Alright Cadence". I said as I winked at her. We were heading to the dining hall for breakfast, when Sally and the others were close behind us. "Good morning Sally". I said and then kissed her happily knowing with my family back together again and safe as well as by my side I knew that everything would be okay and turn out okay. Sally then laughed. "Hehe Good morning Jack". Sally replied to me.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I saw my parents full of love and content towards each other and made me sigh is sadness. "I miss him". I said to myself. Then Kanaria noticed this and walked up to right next to me. "Humm I can tell that something is on your mind so, who is this him"? Kanaria asked me in suspicion and deviously. "Oh, it's my boyfriend. His name is Zack, and he's half skeleton and half ragdoll". I explained to her with a sad happiness.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that, he sounds very handsome and pretty great! Humm oh maybe you can cast a spell that will allow you to see and talk to him. Kind of like what we call face time which is where you do exactly that". Kanaria explain. "Wow facetime does sound amazing but, I don't know any spells besides for a basic battle since I'm still not even halfway to becoming a master sorceress. And then Dad would make it an awkward start". I said in reply.

"That second one is true. Hey why not ask Princess Cadence about it". Kanaria suggested. "Good idea I'll ask her after breakfast because speaking of which,

let's hurry, cause I can smell it cooking"! I exclaimed as we ran to catch up to our friends and family to the dining hall.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

We were now eating pancakes for breakfast, when Suigintou turned towards me to get my attention. "Hey Jack, me and my sisters thought of a plan for once we get to the old changeling hive". Suigintou announced to all of us. "Oh, you do? That's great so, what is it"? I asked them ecstatically. "Well-". Suigintou started to say. "I'll tell them since it was my idea in the first place"! Kanaria exclaimed but, also interrupting Suigintou. "Well you can take on the Beldam while we take care of Slender and Sally, Shelby, and Mecchan will find Jun and Coraline. They'll get them free and get them to a position where they can fight". Kanaria explained.

This was something I couldn't help but smile about. "So, what do you think"? Kanaria asked me. "Brilliant let's do it"! Me, my family, and the mediums said in unison. "See girls I told you I'm the smartest Rozen Maidens didn't I huh"? Kanaria asked her sisters. "Indeed, you did and are". Shinku said with a small smile.

"So, what would you like to do while you wait for King Thorax's arrival"? Princess Cadence asked us. "Do you have a flame retardant training room? If it's not flame retardant I can do that". I requested. "Yes but, it's not flame retardant. Well, follow me". Princess Cadence asked us once we were all finished with our pancakes.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

Then we followed her to a very large training room! "Wow this is perfect"! My Dad exclaimed right before he snapped his fingers. "There now its flame retardant. Thank you very much Cadence". Jack said happily. "You're very welcome, I'll let you know when King Thorax is here". Princess Cadence explained.

I saw an opportunity so, I took my chance and walked up to Princess Cadence. "Wait up I need to talk to you alone for a minute please"? I asked her as I walked up to her. "Of Course, Judy so, what's on your mind"? Princess Cadence asked me once the others were in the training room. "Well I was wondering if you could get me in contact with my boyfriend Zack"? I asked with my fingers crossed. "You bet now just give me a second". Princess Cadence said as her horn started to glow crystal blue and then a bubble with Zack face in it.

"Huh what the"? Zack asked the air in confusion. "It's okay Zack it's just a communication spell my new friend, Princess Cadence casted. Anyway, Hi Zack"! I

explained happily. "Oh Hey Judy! Where are you"? Zack asked in relief and excitement. "It a long story but, I'm in a magical world called Equestria and were in the Crystal empire". I said and then told him a brief version of a summary of what has happened up to this point.

"So, now we're now going to train while waiting for King Thorax to arrive". I said in conclusion. Wow you weren't kidding but, are you doing okay"? Zack asked me with loving concern. "Kind of but, you asking about my safety makes me smile more. I love you and miss you so much". said with tears in my eye sockets. "I love you and miss you too". Zack said. "Well we'll be home soon. I have to go train bye Zack". I said and then I blew him a kiss. "Bye Judy love"! Zack said and then blew a kiss back to me.

Then Princess Cadence ended the spell. "Ugh"! Princess Cadence yelled out in exhaustion as she collapsed and started breathing heavily. "Wow Cadence are you okay"? I said full of concern. "I'll recover soon, it's just a spell that takes a lot of concentration". Princess Cadence reassured me.

"Well thank you"! I said as I hugged her gratefully. "No problem Judy". Princess replied as she hugged me back. Then I walked into the training room.

"Oh, good Judy, how about I teach you new spells today"? My Dad Offered. "That will be awesome but, do you really think I'm ready"? I asked for I didn't

have a lot of self-confidence when it comes to new spell. Dad then put his arm around both of my shoulders lovingly with a concerned Dad written all over

his skull. "Yes of course you're ready. Hey, remember the latest spell you learned"? Dad asked me with excitement. This threw me off but, I smiled as I tried to recall the spell Dad was talking about. "Ah yes it was the Teleportation spell". I replied happily.

"Well that was the spell you're supposed to master to be able to move to the next level of training! So, you're literally ready". Dad explained happily. I gasped in shock, for I wasn't expecting this and it overjoyed me. "Wow that awesome okay Dad bring it on"! I said in response in a very large confidence boost. "Alright Judy and that's the spirit"! Dad said and then we walked to nice space for spell casting while giggling along the way.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I then pulled out the Pumpkin royal/Skellington family spell book then I turned to Judy with a smile on my skull. "Alright let's begin your training"! I said and then I taught her the invisibility, how to bend all the four elements, fly, banshee scream, and shield spells. "Whoo hoo I feel pumped great and I also feel ready for anything! So, thank you Dad"! Judy said as she punched the air in confidence. "You're very welcome my little Pumpkin Princess"! I replied as I hugged her.

Then Kanaria hummed in thought while rubbing her chin. "Um guys? I just realized something we'll probably have to fight the changeling army as well and we now we need to decide who will do what with them there too". Kanaria said in concern. "Well we'll figure it out when we talk to King Thorax". I said calmly.

Then the others nodded in agreement even Kanaria did too.

Then Cadence walked into the room. "Hey, every pon - um I mean everyone I have great news for you all". Cadence announced to get all our attention. "What

really so what is that"? I asked filled with curiosity and joy. "Thorax has just arrived". Cadence said happily.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: So sorry for the wait but, I took another break. But that'll be a rare thing but, you know how busy high school can be. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So favorite, follow, and review!


	8. Chapter 8:Meeting King Thorax

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

I was so excited to meet King Thorax. "Good we better explain the plan and discuss the structure of attack". I said seriously. "Yep let's go". Kanaria said in agreement. "But Cadence um should we be in our pony forms"? I asked in concern. "No but, put them on before you leave". Cadence said to remind me. Then we went into the throne room. "Hi King Thorax I'd like you to meet our new friends". Cadence said happily as we entered the room.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Thorax smiled at us and walked up to us. "It's nice to meet you all". Thorax said after we introduced ourselves to him. Then we explained the plan. "That's a brilliant plan"! King Thorax exclaimed. "Thank you we were wondering if you would like to help out"? Kanaria asked King Thorax. "Of course. Hey, remember when you said that the Beldam ate up the love and lives of her victims"? King Thorax asked in concern. "Yes, what are you (gasped) she might have been Queen Chrysalis the whole time when she had to leave her original world! So that means-". I started to say when Princess Cadence interrupted saying "There never was a real Queen Chrysalis"!

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"That explains why she refused to be friends when she was offered a fresh start"! Princess Cadence added. "The reason it's called the "old" changeling hive is because we built a new one to symbolize a new era for our race". King Thorax explained. "I'll go too! Besides I need some excitement. I know I sound desperate but, -". Princess Cadence offered but I put my hand up to silence her.

"No, it's okay, of course you can join us". I said already knowing where this was going. "Thanks Jack but, I'll need to disguise myself for she'll recognize me instantly". Princess Cadence explained. "Also, I don't know how and/or what". Princess Cadence added. "You're right Humm oh I got just the perfect thing

in mind". I said right before snapping my fingers.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Princess Cadence now looked like Austell from the confusing Audio Drama "Princess Trixie Sparkle" but as a unicorn. "It's Perfect"! Princess Cadence said right before hugging Jack as he was already on one knee so she could hug him around his chest. "Wow it seems it also disguised your voice. Now let's go! Thorax please lead the way"? Jack said full of confidence.

We're Now In Shelby P.O.V.

"Yes Sir"! Thorax said as he saluted Jack, and then flew the head of group. On the way there, we told Thorax to help defeat Slender and Cadence to help defeat the changeling army. And Jack as well as the Rozen Maidens would go to defeat these foes while the rest of us takes care of the changeling army. "Alright does everyone understand the plan"? I asked them. "Of course, we do Shelby". They said in reply.

We're Now In King Thorax's P.O.V.

We saw Cadence was panting from all this running. "How much farther is it King Thorax"? Princess Cadence asked me. "One more mile to go and then we're there"! I replied reassuringly. "Great then we won't have to run for much longer". Princess Cadence said in relief.

One mile later we hid behind a rock so we could think of a plan to get inside. I saw that the Beldam fixed the throne. "Oh, great now equestrian magic won't work she fixed the throne"! I told my new friends. Jack then changed Princess Cadence's disguise to a Pegasus. "So, do you all know any form of martial arts or hand to hand combat because I'm not too sure if even our magic including our soul robbers, pumpkin fire and our Christmas forms will work so, if I need to cast a spell to give you the skills before we can't use our magic". Jack explained.

We're Now In Normal P.O.V.

"Yeah duh, self-defense classes". They all replied well, except for King Thorax with a guilty look on his face and his ears perked down. "Not me because they thought I was too weak to fight so, they didn't train me. At the time, I relived because I was too scared". King Thorax explained sadly.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Well don't worry soon you'll know everything you need for this mission." I said right before I snapped my fingers to put the knowledge. "There so, do you feel the knowledge"? I asked him just in case. "Why yeah who knows if my magic still counts as changeling magic anyway". King Thorax replied confidently. "Good point well now let's sneak into the hive, sneak into the throne room, and attack our foes as you three get Coraline and Jun out of danger". I told them and they all nodded and ran towards the hive!

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9: The Old Hive Part 1

We're Now In Jun's P.O.V.

I woke up in a beautiful room feeling confused. "Huh where are we now"? I asked the air as I looked over to Coraline who was still in deep sleep. "And what does Slender want with us"? I added to my out loud confusion then, Coraline started waking up while holding the side of her head in pain.

"I don't know but, we have to get-". Coraline started to say. "That won't be necessary Coraline". A woman with black short that stopped a couple inches before her shoulders, and black button eyes, interrupting Coraline as she walked into the room with a sweet motherly smile on her face. "Please don't be afraid of me, for I saved you from Slender. So, who's hungry"? She asked us reassuringly.

We both got off of our beds and walked over to her. "Oh, Thank you umm but, how come you look and sound exactly like my mother but with b-b-"? Coraline asked fearfully. "B-B-B-B-Buttons? Do like them? I'm your Other Mother silly now, Jun go tell the Other Shinku that breakfast is ready. Well, go on she's in the T.V. room". Coraline's Other Mother said as she and Coraline headed towards the kitchen but, somehow something felt off however, I brushed it off and made my way towards the T.V. room.

Once I was in the doorway I saw Shinku watching t.v. in a very sketchy way at first. And after I took my first step into the room, Shinku got off the couch and walked towards me with a sweet smile on her face and she had button eyes that were a beautiful shade of ocean blue. "Hello Jun, are you happy to see me"? Shinku asked me happily. I just stood there speechless, all I could do was stare into those button eyes for what seemed like ages. "Uh Yeah I'm overjoyed to see you and Coraline's Other Mother said that breakfast is ready". informed her.

"Oh, I'm so hungry how about you Jun"? Shinku asked me. "Oh yeah especially now that I think about it". I replied in realization. We then headed back to the to the kitchen. My nose caught a wonderful smell of breakfast cooking. The smell made me smile.

"Mmm something smells good". I exclaimed as I sat down at the dining table. "So, what's for breakfast"? I asked the other mother. "Pancakes of course". Shinku walked up to Coraline. "Hello Coraline, it's nice to meet you". Shinku said happily. "It's nice to meet you too Shinku". Coraline said happily.

We're Now In The Beldam's P.O.V.

After 20 minutes of eating I left the kitchen. "Well excuse me for a sec I need to use the restroom". I said as I left the room. I walked 4 minutes and after that I knocked on a door. "May I come in"? I asked. "Of course, my love". Slender said in reply as he moved to the side so I could enter the room.

Once I was inside the room, Slender closes the door quickly but, quietly too. "So, what do I do now because it seems like you took over"? Slender asked me. "Well can you keep an eye on them when I'm not around? But stay invisible. Oh, and here's your breakfast". I told him kindly.

Thanks for both a purpose and your amazing cooking". Slender said gratefully. "You're welcome love"! Then I kissed him passionately. Right before I did

Slender forms his mouth so I had lips that mine could make contact with.

Back To Our Rescuers at the moment Coraline and Jun were eating breakfast before The Beldam left to see Slender.

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V.

We made it into the hive. "Okay what kind of hive is this"? I asked King Thorax. For the hive looked like a combination of Coraline and Jun's house. "I don't know anymore we'll have to change our plan". King Thorax advised in reply. "Jack try to cast that 'Camera Bubble' spell"? Princess Cadence suggested.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"But what if, it doesn't work with Queen Chrysalis's throne restored"? I asked full worry. "Then we'll just have to sneak around until we find our opponents and yes, I know that's a weak plan but, it's the best plan B we've got". Princess Cadence suggested. "Okay I'll try". I said nervously and then I turned back into my normal form as I snapped my fingers. And a camera bubble appeared!

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Okay now stay silent". Jack told them right before the image appeared. They see what you just saw. When we watched the Beldam kissing Slender, Judy's facial expression changed to a disgusted one. "Okay eww! Now we just have to find the dining room". Judy said once Jack made the camera bubble disappear. They all nodded in agreement with Judy and then, Jack turned back into his pony form as they began the search for the dining room.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

2 hours later we were still looking for the dining room. "Oh, it's no use"! Princess Cadence said in defeat. "Wait I…. think I see something- Look we found it". I exclaimed pointing towards the room and then we all charged in and remove our disguises. "It's over Beldam"! I exclaimed as I removed my disguise. "Stop it why are you calling her that?! She's my Other Mother"! Coraline shouted me angrily.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10: The Old Hive Part 2

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Look I know you both don't remember but, she was going to sew buttons into your eyes and then, eat up your lives"! I told Coraline and Jun. "Slender get

out here and please help me"? The Beldam called out. As Slender was walking towards the room, the Beldam whistled and 300 Changelings entered the room as well.

We're Now In Normal P.O.V.

"But first let's take this to the battle arena". The Beldam said and then she snapped her fingers and we were all transported to a large battle arena. "Oh, and you two take Coraline and Jun back to their cell! I'll deal with them after I destroy these fools". The Beldam said as our heroes were taken to the battle arena. "Yes, my Queen". Two changeling guards said as they saluted The Beldam. Then they took me and Jun to a cold cell.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

While she was telling the changeling guards this we were talking. "Oh, great our part of the in plan is trashed! What do we do now"? I asked. "Don't worry Shelby, you have your soul robbers. I will teleport you to Coraline and Jun's cell when they can't see what me or you guys are doing okay"? Jack said reassuringly.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

"Okay Jack let's do it"! Shelby, Nori, and Sally said in agreement and unison. Then the three of them got their soul robbers ready. "Thorax please try to

access your magic it might work"! I asked of King Thorax. "Okay if you say so". And then his antlers glowed! This is great it's working"! King Thorax exclaimed joyfully.

Now Beldam was done and turned her attention to us. "Well now who do we have here"? The Beldam pointed directly at me and my family as she asked me, Sally, and Judy as well as the Rozen Maiden Dolls characters but her button eyes were darting at Judy the most. Then we explained. "Oh my, a skeleton who is a King of a Holiday, a pathetic rag doll wife, a powerful looking descendant, 5 living dolls and humans with uh, what in Equestria are those slimy things on your arms"? The Beldam asked us with a disgusted look on her face.

"We don't have to answer to you! And don't you even dare talk about my friends and ESPECIALLY MY FAMILY LIKE THAT YOU WITCH"! I shouted at the Beldam in deep rage! "Okay that's it, NOW DIE"! The Beldam exclaimed then me and her began a dual.

We're Now In Shinku's P.O.V.

"Well, it looks like it's just you strange creatures and me you demon dolls"! Slender said to us cockily as his tentacles sprouted out and from his back. "That's enough out of you"! I said and used my rose petals to confuse him and so Suigintou, Kirakishou, and King Thorax. could get an advantage/chance to get a blow on him. "Now Face the force and full fury of the Rozen Maiden Dolls for you messed with the wrong boy"! I added as we all used our powers to do it repeatedly.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

"Okay now charge and don't ever fall back it's do or die from here on out got that"! The Changeling General or known as drone one. "Yes, sir General Sir"! The army said as they saluted their General. Then they charged at Princess Cadence, Kanaria, Suiseiseki, and Judy. Judy was attacking them by using her soul robber, Princess Cadence was using the spell Twilight Sparkle used during the Changelings' invasion of Canterlot, Kanaria used her violin to create winds to blow them away, and Suiseiseki was knocking them out with her bean stalks. 30 minutes later, the changeling army is defeated. "Man, that was fun! Now, I'll

go help Dad while the you guys go help stop my creepy Uncle". I instructed them and we all nodded before going to where we were needed. "Don't worry Dad I'm coming". I said softly as I ran over. While they were fighting the Changeling Army

The Beldam has been using her sewing needle-like fingernails like claws. "How are you dodging me like that?! Come and fight like a man"! The Beldam cried as

she continued to try and hit Jack. Jack then turns into his Pumpkin King form.

"Big mistake to call me a coward"! Jack said in a chilling voice. "We'll see about that"! The Beldam said angrily. Jack then throws a fireball at the Beldam and saw she isn't flammable! Huh WHAT impossible"! Jack said in disbelief.

"HA, give up yet"? The beldam asked, already thinking that she beat Jack. "Nope"! Jack said with a knowingly smile on his skull as he turns into his "Santa Jack" form. Jack throws a present at her. "Merry Christmas"! Jack said in a jolly way as he activates the trap gift. The gift stuns the Beldam and then Jack snaps his fingers.

With the Beldam distracted, Jack could teleport Shelby, Micchan, and Sally to in front of Coraline and Jun's cell. "We can't let them pass us"! Drone 10 exclaimed to his partner known as Drone 9. "But we're completely outnumbered especially since all the other changelings went to the battle arena"! Drone 9 reminded Drone 10 fearfully but, Drone 10 just scoffed at that fact. "So, what?! We pledged our loyalty to our Queen so, we don't have a choice but, to fight. Now CHARGE"! Drone 10 commanded of Drone 9 as they charged at the Mediums, and rag doll.

Meanwhile with Jack, Judy, and the Beldam, the Beldam recovered and had a confused look on her face. "Why did you need to distract me for, instead of going for your chance to strike me"? The Beldam asked Jack with a cocky tone as if to say, "how more pathetic can you possibly get?!" "Oh, nothing I just love

jump scare pranks HA, HA, HA, HA"! Jack said in reply but, he was laughing with his eye sockets closed.

While Jack was laughing, the Beldam took her chance and was about to scratch Jack. However, Judy saw what the Beldam was about to do and ran over and stood between the Beldam and her Father. But Judy didn't time it very well and ended up being scratched by the Beldam who by the way, saw Judy but went forward

with her attack plan anyway. For the Beldam didn't care who got hurt. The Beldam scratched her pretty hard.

"AAAAAHHHH"! Judy cried out from the pain. "NO JUDY! Okay THAT'S it"! Jack screamed from seeing his precious Daughter hurt. Jack then used his soul robber to lasso the Beldam and slammed her into the ground over, and over, until she was unconscious. Jack ran over to Judy in painful sadness.

"Now Judy are you alright? Why did you do that? And why did you even come here instead of Slender Man to help the others"? Jack asked full of concern and

with heavy tears falling from his eye sockets. "Because…. I always…. dreamed of…..fighting evil by your side. And don't worry I'm made of bones remember

but, it still stings a little. The Beldam would've done this to you instead of me if I didn't move in front of her when I did. Though, I've should do this a couple minutes sooner then, I would've had just enough time to strike back and protect myself". Judy replied as her pain from the scratch starts to subside.

"Here let me look at the scratch please"? Jack ordered with his fatherly tone. The scratch was like marks left behind after scratching a chalk board. "It's not too bad. Now are you sure you can fight with the pain from the scratch coursing throughout your body"? Jack asked in concern. "Yeah besides, I'm

starting to ignore the pain". Judy replied reassuringly.

"Good now let's go help the others stop Slender Man"! Jack said. As Jack and Judy ran over to their friends, they transformed into their Pumpkin King/Princess forms. The Rozen Maidens, Thorax, and Princess Cadence are starting to lose energy and being on the losing end of the battle. "He's too strong"! Suiseiseki exclaimed. "Don't worry we're here! But, for all of your safety, get behind me and only help if you see that Slender Man's too strong to beat alone that includes you too Judy besides, you all need some time to regain your energy okay"! Jack instructed.

"But Dad I'm not backing down from this battle with you and there's nothing you can do or/and say to change my mind"! Judy exclaimed. "Okay but if you get

hurt again, then teleport to the safest place you know of alright"? Jack said seriously. And they all nodded. Then everyone except Judy, ran behind Jack.

"Okay Slender Man it's time to end this"! Jack said as he uses his Pumpkin Fire to form a fireball in his right, now stick-like hand. "What better way to make you pay but, with the very thing that kept you from being King"! Jack taunted boastfully. "Oh please, as if you could defeat me"! Slender said in response as he was trying to keep his cool. "Oh, but you have no idea who you're dealing with so shut up"! Jack said darkly to intimidate his older Brother. Meanwhile Judy turned invisible and flew to get behind Sender.

Meanwhile before the changeling guards saw our three heroes, Shelby, Micchan, and Sally, were hiding behind a wall near where the entrance to the room of Coraline Jun's cell was in. "Okay what's the plan"? Shelby asked Sally and Micchan. "Well which one of you knows how to pick a lock because, I certainly don't"? Sally asked Shelby and Micchan. "I can do it for, I've studied and practiced it just in case I needed to have the skills to do it". Micchan explained.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Good now all we need is a plan of action". Sally said. "Humm How about Sally and I distract the guards, while Micchan releases and takes Coraline and Jun to the arena". I proposed. "Let's do it"! Sally and Micchan said in unison/agreement. Now back to after the changeling guards saw Sally and me. "Oh we'll see about that"! I said confidently as we started to use our soul robbers to: whip them, lasso them, lasso them to slam them on the ground, and finally to lasso them and just throw against the wall.

We're Now In Micchan's P.O.V.

While they were doing that, I took my chance and ran over to the cell door to see that Coraline and Jun were unconscious! "Oh no, now what will I do once I get the door of this cell open"? I asked myself in a whispering version of a yell. I then saw that Shelby and Sally finally knocked the changeling guards out. "Girls we have a problem"! I alerted them. "What is it"? Sally asked me with confused and worried expression on her face.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

"Jun and Coraline are out cold! So, how are we supposed to carry them"? Micchan replied in a panicky tone. "Now calm down Mecchan, we just need to wake them up". I told her reassuring. So Micchan picked the lock, and it opened the door. "Nice work Micchan"! I told Micchan . "Thanks Shelby". Micchan said happily. Sally went in and sat on her knees and put her hand on Jun's shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

"Now come on please wake up it's us and it's going to be okay but please wake up"! Sally said sweetly but, also hastily. And then Jun woke up but, looking scared and confused. "Who are you"? Jun asked nervously.

"Huh wait Jun, don't you remember me"? Sally asked in fearful, confusion, and also, sadness. "No all I remember is that the Beldam as the skeleton man called her, waking up in a bedroom. After we woke up confused as to how we got there, she walked in saying that she was Coraline's Other Mother and that she saved us from Slender Man and brought us here. Also, a girl who looks exactly like Shinku but with blue button eyes". Jun said and told us the rest of the story.

"Oh no! I think I know what's wrong with them"! I told Sally and Micchan, as Sally was waking up Coraline. "Really what do you think it is"? Micchan asked me. Coraline finally woke up. "Oh, my head! Um hi who are you girls? What's going on"? Coraline asked as she stood up. "I'll explain from according to them". Jun said as he walked over to Coraline.

While Jun was explaining everything to Coraline, we were talking. "I meant to tell you and the others this but I forgot to, l knew a lot about Slender Man's abilities this whole time well except for that, to those who've even heard of him know that his origins are unknown. Well until he was revealed to be Jack's Older Brother. I believe he brainwashed them to give them amnesia about us except for him kidnapping them and each other apparently and also the Beldam's true motives and nature". I explained to them according to what I've observed from Coraline and Jun's choice of words.

"Okay so, how do we fix their memories Shelby"? Sally asked me hopefully. "I don't know exactly. But I can find out. Let's just hope it's accurate and most importantly true". I replied nervously. Then I took out my phone and activated Siri.

"Siri how does one cure someone who has been brainwashed by Slender Man"? I asked my female/Australian Siri. "Okay here's some results on 'how does one cure someone who has been brainwashed by Slender Man". My Siri said happily. I tapped the most promising result and decided to read it out loud. "Okay according to this, all we have to do is take them to the place and/or who they cherish the most". I read aloud ecstatically!

"Jun do still have your cell phone? Cause they might of took them away and I need to call someone that's not in my contacts on my phone". I asked Jun hastily. Jun reached into both of his pockets with his eyes shut tight hoping it was in one of them and it came out in his right hand. "Sure, go on ahead Shelby but, who are you calling exactly"? Jun asked confusingly. "I'm calling Nori because she the only person available and the only one we know of who knows you enough to be able to answer this mystery". I replied seriously as I searched for Nori's number and let it dial the number.

"Hello Nori, this is Shelby. I'm Kirakishou's medium and I have two important questions to ask you". I said as soon as Nori picked up her phone. "Oh, hi it's nice to somewhat meet you Shelby. So, what do you need to know"? Nori said nervously. "Do you know where the place Jun cherish the most"? I asked first. "Oh, his favorite place is his bedroom even after he stopped staying in there all day and had started going back to school". Nori replied. "The 2nd question is who is the person Jun loves the most"? I asked Nori. "I have no idea, only he would know that. That's how it is for everyone anyway". Nori replied.

"Well thank you Nori". I said to her sweetly. "Your welcome Shelby but, why do you need to know these things anyway"? Nori asked fearfully and yet also curiously. "We'll explain later, well bye we'll call you again soon". I said reassuringly and then hung up Jun's phone. Then I put Nori's number into my iPhone's contacts.

"So, what did Nori say"? Sally asked me as soon I walked up to her and Jun. "Jun's favorite place is his bedroom. But that only Jun knows for certain who he loves the most". I explained. "Well Jun can you remember who that someone is"? Sally asked sweetly in her Motherly tone and instincts, hoping that Jun would remember.

"Well I'm not sure which of the only two contestants it is but it's either Nori or Shinku. It all depends on the type love it requires sibling, or friendship". Jun replied. "Well it didn't specify that I'm afraid." I said sadly.

"Well that just great, how inconvenient"! Jun said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry, we're going to figure it out". Sally said kindly. "Well now Coraline, where and/or who do you cherish the most"? Sally asked Coraline. "My favorite place would have to be the secret well and that someone has to be either my Parents or my boyfriend Wybie". Coraline replied happily and she blushed as she said her best friend's name.

"Wow Coraline you're blushing! Well do you still remember how to use your soul robbers if not we'll take you to a safe place". I said concerningly. "I do somehow which, makes no sense, since I don't have the memory of ever even meeting that Skeleton man or Sally so how did I get this"? Coraline asked us fearfully and very confused as she showed us that she still had it. "Well you went to an alternate version of Halloween Town during Oogie's 'Seven Holidays King' takeover/revenge plot and you helped Jack stop him"! I said to start the explanation off.

"So, you got that from my creator: Dr. Finkelstein, you also got a magical card from the two witches at the witches' shop." Sally explained. "Oh, I forgot we had those, by the way Jun, you have one too". I added as I just remembered that we all got them. "Wait what card what does it do"? Coraline and Jun asked in union and leaning forward in surprise and full of excited curiosity. "When you hold the card in your hand and think about the true meaning of either the Halloween or Christmas holiday, you transform into a flaming scarecrow or flaming scarecrow witch with the power of fire when you think about Halloween, and into a Christmas styled outfit that comes with snow powers and a bag of presents that stun your enemies when you think about Christmas". I explained from what I remembered from that story.

"Cool but, my bag that had all my stuff to protect myself with is gone"! Coraline said full of worry. "Calm down Coraline it's got to be in the hive somewhere". I told Coraline reassuringly. "Well what about you Jun"? Sally asked him. "I know how to use it but, why do we-". Jun replied but, lost his words as he looked down at his right arm we looked too. But there was no soul Robber there! "Huh where is it"? Jun asked the air in his panic.

"Wow, wow, calm down Jun we'll find Coraline's bag and your soul robber I promise". I told him trying to calm him down. "But why would they take mine and not Coraline's too"? Jun asked in calm confusion. "Humm I don't know, it doesn't make any sense! What's the point if they don't take BOTH your phones, BOTH your soul robbers AND Coraline's bag when they had the chance"? I said in agreement.

"Well 'why' doesn't matter we have to find them and then go help our friends defeat the Beldam and Slender Man". Micchan said seriously. And then we walked out of the cell quickly before someone could lock the cell door when all of us were inside the cell. "Hey um Jun do you know some hand to hand combat or martial arts"? I asked quickly realizing that this was an important question to ask before we continued on this adventure. "No so, what do I do"? Jun asked us un reply.

"Um could you excuse me, Shelby, and Sally a minute"? Micchan asked Jun. "Umm okay". Jun said slightly confused. We were now whispering. "So, what's the plan now, and how are we going to get back to the arena"? Micchan asked us. "I'm not sure about getting back to the arena but as for a plan, Sally you should take Jun and find a good and safe place for him to stay in until we've either found his weapons or we've won this battle and can leave without any chance of anyone getting captured again. And the rest of us will go help in the fight, But we still need to figure out how we're going to find their stuff and then find the arena". I explained very seriously.

"Well I say we wake up one of those changeling guards and interrogate him and force him to reveal where Jun and Coraline's weapons are. Sally, you can take

Jun there and help protect them, because I have a feeling that those skeletons we fought when we first came to Equestria, weren't the only ones". Micchan suggested. "Let's do it, Sally and Jun stay here until we knock him out again at the least and, Coraline come with us we'll need your help". I instructed.

"Alright but please be careful"? Sally replied. "Okay so, what do you need my help with"? Coraline asked in response. "Thanks, Coraline and don't worry Sally we will. Well Coraline we need to interrogate one of these changeling guards to find Jun's weapons and your bag so just follow my lead". I said in reply.

So, me, Micchan, and Coraline walked over to the changeling guard. Coraline shook him awake and, thankfully he woke up hissing at us. But we used our soul robbers to bound him so he couldn't move. "Now tell us where Jun's weapons and my adventuring bag are as well as to where and/or how to get into the arena. Or else we'll"! Coraline started saying in a demanding but, quiet enough as not to wake up the other changeling guard when, she was interrupted. "Okay, Okay, your's and Jun's stuff is in the throne room but, the arena can only be found when, the Queen teleports you there or by going through the most dangerous hallway in the entire hive. It's filled with skeletons, ghosts, and ogres". The changeling guard said.

Thank you but you're going to do us one more favor, you're going to lead us to those places"! Coraline Demanded. "Okay but how can I do that when I'm bound by your soul robbers"? The changeling asked. "Okay girls let's release him". Coraline told us. And we reluctantly released him.

"There however, if you try anything we'll hurt you partner over here"! Coraline said as she motioned for me and Mecchan to use our soul robbers to bound up the other changeling guard to the wall. Next, we found some strange chains and a cloth used as a gaws for block a victim's mouth. Then we quickly, removed our soul robbers and replaced the bounds with the chains to keep him tied up to the wall. Lastly, we put the gaws in his mouth. That way he wouldn't be able to alert some changeling. If he's good at making connections from one event to the next. "Now please take us to the throne room first". Coraline ordered. "Okay it should be this way". The changeling guard said as we began to make our way to the throne room.

"So, what should we call you"? I asked kindly. "Call me Arachnid please". Arachnid replied happily. "Wow that's an awesome name Arachnid my name is Shelby". I said sweetly. "Thanks, and it's nice to meet you Shelby. What do I call those other two girls"? Arachnid asked pointing to the other medium and the rag doll. "I'm Micchan the Medium of the 2nd Rozen Maiden Doll Kanaria". Micchan said. "And I'm Pumpkin Queen Sally the wife of Jack Skellington and the Mother of Judy Skellington but, you can just call me Sally". Sally said shyly.

We're Now In Micchan's P.O.V.

20 minutes later we were in front of two large double doors. "This door should lead into the throne room". Arachnid announced to us once we were all standing in front of it. "I sure hope that the others are holding out alright while we're doing this side mission". I said which, were me saying my thoughts

out loud. "Us too but, I'm sure whatever's happening up there right now, they'll be fine". Shelby reassured me. "Thanks Shelby"! I replied. "Your welcome Micchan". Shelby said happily.

We're Now In Arachnid's P.O.V.

I looked inside to make sure this was the right room and that it was empty. "This is it! And the coast is clear so, let's hurry". I said happily. "Okay now where could they have put them"? Jun asked the air as we started to look around to see if we could find Jun's weapons and Coraline's bag. Sally then looked up at the very top of the throne as her face lights up. "Look guys over here at the very top of the throne"!Sally alerted us.

"Now that's a strange hiding spot". Jun said as Coraline used her soul robber to try and grab their stuff but, it didn't work! "Okay now what"? Coraline asked in shock and frustration. "Humm, oh guys look at this". I told them and they ran over and looked at what I was looking at. "A note? Only the Queen can remove stuff that she put there"! Coraline read aloud in anger.

We're Now In Coraline's P.O.V.

"Okay take us to the hall that leads to the arena, then take Jun to the closest room to the exit to the hive and protect him until we can get him his weapons or a weapon in general okay"? I asked kindly because, I've started finding a liking to the guy. "Of course, Coraline besides, your way of treating

me way nicer than my Commander from back there"! Arachnid said in a happy reply. Then we made our way to the hall with the arena on the other end of it. "Okay here we are, do you see that door at the end of it"? Arachnid asked us. We all nodded as we looked down the hall and saw a door. "Thank you, Arachnid, now take good care of Jun and keep him safe, promise me that you won't turn on us and/or hurt Jun since we're putting all our trust in you on this oh, and also that you'll truly head towards the exit and nowhere else okay"? I asked of him in a very serious way. "Don't worry Coraline I promise". Arachnid said even bowing respectfully before me as he gave me his word.

"Don't worry Jun you'll be safe with me so, let's hurry to the room that's right next to the front door"! Arachnid said with an adorable smile on his face. "Okay Arachnid please lead the way". Jun said and right before Jun could follow him, I grabbed his arm. "Wait Jun, there's one more thing I want to say to you before you go. Don't worry Jun we'll get your weapons back before we leave the hive I promise. Now go and hurry". I told him as I released him.

We're Now In Shelby's P.O.V.

Then he and Arachnid ran towards the entrance of the hive. "Well here goes nothing". I said as we started our walk through the most dangerous hallway in the

Old Changeling Hive. After 20 minutes of walking through the hallway, skeletons appeared! "Oh, great I told you guys I had a feeling that this would happen! But whatever let's destroy these monsters"! Micchan said in annoyance.

Then for next ten minutes me, Sally, Micchan and Coraline used our weapons to destroy all the skeletons. And we did it with the battling/hitting combos you'd see in 'Oogie's Revenge' the PS2/Xbox video game. Then the ten minutes finished and all the skeletons were destroyed. And finally, we made it to the door. Only to see that two ogres standing in their way.

Meanwhile back with the dolls/Judy

We're Now In Suigintou's P.O.V.

"Huh, um Suigintou where did Judy go"? Suiseiseki asked as quietly as possible. "Don't worry I have the secret ability to be able to see people that go invisible. Shhhh she's going for the sneak behind and attack while said opponent is distracted technique". I replied as quietly as possible too. "That's brilliant"! Shinku commented quietly as well.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

Judy had made it to behind Slender Man and allows herself to land and become visible again. Then she made a fireball since she still is in her Pumpkin Princess/Fire form. Jack sees this without revealing her to Slender Man, he allows himself to be stricken by one of Slender Man's tentacles and was flung across the room from the force of it. Jack uses his telepathy to tell Judy something. "Don't worry Judy continue with the plan you're doing". Jack told her with this power.

We're Now In Jack's P.O.V.

Judy nodded in response to my reassuring words. Judy then used her pumpkin fire like a blow torch. "AAAHH"! Slender Man cried out in pain and Judy got out of there to escape Slender Man's wrath and to ran over to me with a worried and concerned expression on her skull. "Daddy are going to be alright"? Judy cried. And tears were falling from Judy's eye sockets.

"I'm fine sweetie really. I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt especially by him after what I witnessed him do to you the day I returned from Jun, Shelby, Micchan, and the Rozen Maidens' world". I replied reassuringly. "Dad why did you do that"? Judy asked. "Because If I'd stayed he would've looked behind

himself and, you would have been seen and your plan would've been ruined and also, so that you wouldn't accidently hurt me with your flamethrower. For I would've been too close to the m flames". I explained as I sat back up and hugged her, not wanting to let her go and like as if, I let her go I would lose her or she would lose me.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

While I embraced my Father in relief, I saw that Slender Man was on his knees, trying to attack the Rozen Maiden Dolls, Princess Cadence, and King Thorax but, can't thanks to the flames from my Pumpkin Fire flamethrower having had destroyed his tentacles. "No, I can't lose like this"! Slender screamed out in denial. Just then, Micchan, Sally and, Shelby appeared in the arena. "Okay what happened while we were saving Jun and Coraline"? Micchan asked out loud. "Slender is defenseless that's what happened! And the Beldam is out cold"! Kanaria informed us.

We're Now In Micchan's P.O.V.

"Wow that's great now, let's get out of here"! Shelby said in relief. "Wait but, where's Jun"? Shinku angrily asked us as she started to panic from worry. "Calm down Shinku he's fine"! Sally replied as she tried to calm Shinku down. Then Sally told Shinku everything that happened with us when Jack teleported us to in front of that cell.

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

As Shinku and Sally were doing that the Beldam regained consciousness! "Huh Slender Man darling! What have they done to you"? The Beldam cried with tears coming from her button eyes. "They used fire on me with a distract and attack, now my tentacles are gone. Now I'm defenseless"! Slender Man replied with

anger and frustration. "What! Well I already had interest in Judy now I can really get her! She's the one who did this to you right"? The Beldam asked him. "That's the one"! Slender Man said.

We're Now In Judy's P.O.V.

I was still hugging my Father in guilt and relief, when I saw my Mother and all our new friends came over to help us get up to allow us to be able to release our embrace. "Who is she"? Coraline asked me. "I'm Pumpkin Princess Judy Skellington but, you can just Judy again. Since you don't remember me for the moment". I said kindly. "Oh, it's nice to meet you". Coraline said happily.

"Oh, it's not over yet you fools"! The Beldam exclaimed as she ran over to us. "All of you get behind me NOW"! Jack ordered cold dead seriously. "You'll pay

for hurting my boyfriend"! The Beldam yelled. Jack tries to lasso her with his soul robber but, for some reason it wouldn't be able to lift her up! It could only touch her for a few seconds! "What's this! What's going on"? Jack demanded of the Beldam.

"I have no idea but, how convenient! Now give up or else something very painful will occur"! The Beldam warned them. But Jack wouldn't give up and/or into her and, tried to hit her with his Pumpkin Fire Fireballs. "You really don't know who I am do you surrender now"! Jack said as he continued to throw his fireballs. However, the Beldam kept dodging them.

"What kind of fool do you take me for"? The beldam asked in reply then, she changed the environment and it became a room made of crystals. "Wow how did you do that"? Jack asked her. "Oh, it's my most important power now, time to get down to business"! The Beldam replied. The Beldam then makes some crystals captures Judy and makes Judy now in her crystal prison come to her!

"NO JUDY! Release her at ONCE"! I demanded for I was furious at the Beldam for taking my Daughter hostage. And just like that right after she just barely escaped from an earlier one! "Oh, and why would I do that! Now time to send you very far away from here"! The Beldam shouted, then opened a vortex to somewhere unknown. Then we were pulled in!

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

We're Now In The Narrator's P.O.V.

So, all our heroes were pulled into a vortex that lead into the unknown. Well except for Mecchan who hid as soon as she realized what the Beldam was going to do but, didn't get enough time to save any of the others that were pulled in! Then she ran until she found Jun and Arachnid. "Guys we need to get back to The Crystal Empire NOW"! Micchan said once she was in Jun and Arachnid's hearing range as she ran over to them.

Then they nodded once Mecchan was in front of them however, Jun and Arachnid were very confused. But with the way Micchan said that, they knew to listen to her without question. After 20 minutes of running/flying, they slowed down to a speed walking pace. "But I don't understand Micchan, where are all your friends"? Arachnid asked but, he didn't notice that his wings turned into that sparkly version that Pre-King Thorax had gotten in the season six finale. "They were pulled into a vortex that the Beldam created but I escaped by hiding behind a wall when I realized what she was about to do but, I'm so sorry

because I didn't have enough time to think of a better plan of action that could save at least some of them". Micchan said.

"Wait hold up a second guys, WOW Arachnid your wings have changed"! Micchan exclaimed when she noticed Arachnid's now sparkly wings. "Huh wait what do you mean"? Arachnid asked in response and then, he landed so he could see his wings more clearly. Arachnid then looked at his wings to see what Micchan was talking about and, the gasped when he saw what Mecchan meant. "Huh what does this mean, what is happening to me"? Arachnid asked Jun and Micchan hoping one of them would have an answer as he started to panic. "Wow, wow, calm down it's okay! That's a good thing. It means that you no longer need to feed. So, you're starting to evolve because, you've started to share love somehow. Through friendship". Micchan explained.

"But you're not from this world obviously so, how did you know something that I don't even know of like that"? Arachnid asked suspiciously. Then Mecchan

explained the tooniverse theory concept. "So, that's how I knew that, and how I knew this was true/ that, that's what's going on with you and, not just an

educated guess". Micchan said in conclusion.

"So, what are we going to do now? I mean about OUR friends because, any friends of yours is now friends of mine"? Arachnid asked as they continued to walk

in the direction to The Crystal Empire, now running again just so they could arrive there sooner. "I'm not sure yet but, I'm sure we'll think of something but, the real question that will help us with that is who do rescue first: Judy or Judy's Family and our friends"? Micchan explained through question.

"Well who do you think"? They all asked each other in unison. "Well I think we should save Judy first so that she's out of danger". Micchan told them. "No, we need to save her family and our friends first because we can't fight the Beldam on our own, especially since I don't have any of my weapons". Jun said in

disagreement. "Well I say we save Judy first, before something awful can happen". Arachnid said trying to make a point. "Okay well, let's get to The Crystal Empire and get some more ponies' opinions on this choice and then think of a plan for both missions, so we can get them home". Micchan suggested and Jun and Arachnid nodded and we ran as fast as we could to The Crystal Empire to get help and back up.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL BOOK OF THE TRILOGY: "A LoliRock Trilogy Finale"!


End file.
